¡El agitado San Valentín!
by ShinIshida
Summary: La idea de repartir flores para el dia de San Valentin simplemente era perfecta. Seto haria de repartidor de flores para el Mekakushi-Dan. Pero no estaba enterado de que hoy tambien era el cumpleaños de Momo. Y el se habia quedado sin regalo...¿Ahora que? (SetoMomo One-Shot)


**¡El agitado San Valentín!**

Seto tuvo la idea de entregar flores a todos sus amigos en el día del amor y la amistad. Ya que trabajaba en una florería no sería mucho problema el conseguirlas. Su plan era perfecto. Sólo tenía que entregar un puñado a cada quien, y con eso bastaría. Era una sorpresa. ¡Cuando menos se lo esperaran, el Mekakushi-Dan tendrá unas hermosas flores frente a sus ojos!. Había un último detalle…Al parecer Seto era el único que no estaba enterado de que ese mismo día era el cumpleaños de Momo…¿Y ahora qué?

OoO

Ese día era uno de los más felices en la base. Todo estaba lleno de comida y bebida, había una fiesta para celebrar la amistad del grupo. Me levanté temprano ese 14 de Febrero porque era el día en que haría de repartidor y dejaría flores para todos, para que nadie se sintiera olvidado si no tenía pareja quien le entregara un obsequio.

Me vestí con mi conjunto verde como de costumbre y tomé la canasta que estaba completamente repleta de flores de todo tipo. No era una misión muy difícil, pero debía ser extremadamente silencioso y cuidadoso para no despertar a nadie. Si lo hacía, la sorpresa se arruinaría totalmente.

Y así comencé mi día cómo repartidor.

_Primero Kido._

Abrí lentamente la puerta de su habitación y pude ver que aún dormía. Era una de las pocas veces en las que no madrugaba cómo una madre para nosotros. Tenía sus audífonos puestos, aunque uno ligeramente salido de su sitio. Me causó demasiada ternura, así que dejé las flores en una mesa al lado de su cama y me retiré.

_Ahora Kano._

La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que sólo bastó un empuje suave para abrirla. Cómo es típico de él, había mucho desorden y cosas en el suelo. Me puse algo nervioso, pero esquivando las cosas regadas cómo todo un espía, dejé las flores a los pies de la cama de Kano y me retiré.

_Siguiente, Marry._

Abrí la puerta, asegurándome de no ser muy ruidoso y entré. Este era el cuarto que mejor conocía. Yo y Marry pasamos mucho tiempo aquí dentro leyendo y jugando al caballero y a la princesa…Me fue bastante melancólico, así que dejé unas cuantas en el suelo, que formaban un camino desde la puerta hasta su cama y me retiré.

Pero Seto estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que pasó por alto el cuarto de Momo.

_Los siguientes eran Shintaro y Ene._

Yo no conocía muy bien el cuarto de Shintaro, así que con suma timidez abrí la puerta cuidadosamente. Era un cuarto bastante grande y ordenado. Para mi sorpresa, Shintaro yacía plácidamente dormido en su cama, y a su lado estaba el celular táctil del que nunca se separa. Me acerqué un poco y vi la figura de una linda chica en la pantalla del móvil que dormía sobre uno de los iconos del menú.

Sonreí ante tal escena y dejé flores en la cama de Shintaro. Me volteé y salí rápidamente de allí por si despertaba.

_Y por último…Hibiya y Konoha._

A pesar de que se llevan un poco mal, Hibiya y Konoha comparten habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, así que fue fácil entrar. Al hacerlo, vi a Konoha durmiendo con un camarón frito a medio comer en su boca. Reprimí una pequeña risa y volteé a ver a Hibiya que parecía abrazar con todas sus fuerzas la almohada.

Ambos se veían bastante "ocupados" por lo que dejé las flores en la entrada del cuarto y me fui nuevamente al mío.

Este día en verdad había comenzado bien, todos tenían sus flores…Así que cerré mis ojos recostado en mi cama, y nuevamente caí dormido.

Mi sueño no duró mucho. Una o dos horas más tarde, un coro de voces me despertó, curiosamente todos decían la misma palabra. Un "Oh~" en unísono por los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan. Rápidamente salí de mi cuarto, y miré las caras de sorpresa y alegría de todos. Todos miraron las flores y salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones. Luego de pensar que había hecho un buen trabajo, me di cuenta de que había alguien que no tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y era Momo efectivamente.

Volví a mi cuarto a toda prisa, agitado buscando aquella canasta. Pero para mi mala suerte, las flores se habían acabado.

—O-oh…Esto está mal…—Estaba bastante preocupado. Momo era la única que no sonreía este día. Y luego oí algo fuera de mi habitación que rompió mi alma en pedazos.

—¡Vamos, Momo! Anímate, es tu cumpleaños después de todo…—Esa era la voz de Ene, sin duda. Y luego todos estaban consolándola para que no estuviera triste…Oh no…Yo tengo la culpa…

Me asomé por el marco de la puerta y pude ver que finalmente, el pasillo se había vaciado. Sólo quedó Momo, cabizbaja, que luego de unos segundos se fue con una expresión triste a su habitación.

"Rápido, Kousuke…Piensa…" En mi mente había un debate sobre qué hacer para compensar este error. Cuando de pronto se me ocurrió. 

—El jardín japonés…—Susurré para mí mismo, y con grandes pasos salí rumbo a la habitación de la rubia.

Al llegar, ella estaba tumbada en su cama. Con la cara completamente sumida en su almohada. De lejos se podía ver que estaba deprimida. No podía permitir eso en un día cómo este. Debo ser valiente y arreglar esto…

—Eh…Kisaragi-chan…—Le llamé para poder llamar su atención. Unos segundos después de hacerlo, ella alzó el rostro y me miró tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

—Oh, Seto-san…—Sonrió falsamente. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ya viste que lindas flores le han dado a todo el mundo?—Mientras ella me decía esto, yo caminaba hasta quedar frente a su cama, y me arrodillé para estar a la misma altura.

—Es por eso justamente que estoy aquí, a ti no te han dado nada…—Tomé su mano y sonreí lo mejor que pude. —Vamos, es tu cumpleaños y tengo algo que mostrarte—Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada por aquella acción. Se puso de pie y asintió.

—Iremos a un lugar especial, así que prepárate—Le guiñé un ojo y sin decirle donde íbamos, partimos juntos al jardín japonés.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a cubrir mis ojos, Seto-san?—Tuve que vendar sus ojos cuando estábamos a punto de llegar. No quería arruinar la sorpresa.

—Un poco más y~—Quité la venda, y al mismo tiempo una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes se dieron en su rostro.

—E-es hermoso…—Ella estaba completamente perdida en el paisaje que sí, era absolutamente bello.

—Feliz cumpleaños y día de San Valentín, Kisaragi-chan…—Volteé mi rostro y le sonreí, esa sin dudas fue una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Gracias…—Ella también volteó y se quedó mirándome.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un beso…No estoy seguro de por qué, pero seguramente fue por el día en el que estábamos. Y quizás…Sólo quizás…Había caído enamorado de ella. Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero sé que ella sí. Ese extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando nos separamos por aire era prueba de que al fin pude hacerla feliz…Me pregunto si podré alegrar su corazón algún día…

OoO

**Si se preguntan por qué subí esto un día antes del San Valentín…Es porque en Japón ya es 14 de febrero. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya que fue una idea completamente al azar y sin sentido!**


End file.
